


Clover Rollers

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F, Humanstuck, I'm not tagging all the relationships because there are way too many, Multi, Roller Derby, they'll be listed in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Feferi Peixes discovers that there's an unmentioned hazard of being on a roller derby team with a ton of really attractive people who all think you're cute.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Roxy Lalonde/Feferi Peixes/Meenah Peixes/Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Polyswap Presents 2020





	Clover Rollers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/gifts).



> "obligatory roller derby prompt, if you dont write this i will. they dont all have to be dating obviously but just go wild this is the gay sport. signed, me, a roller derby gay thinking of ladies decking the shit out of each other while my practices are tragically on hold"
> 
> Feferi is dating Roxy, Vriska, Terezi, and Rose.   
> Meenah is dating Roxy, Vriska, Terezi, and maybe Rose.   
> Rose is dating Vriska, Feferi, and possibly Meenah.  
> Vriska is dating Terezi, Rose, Roxy, Feferi, and Meenah.  
> Terezi is dating Vriska, Feferi, Meenah, and Roxy.  
> Roxy is dating Feferi, Meenah, Vriska, and Terezi.
> 
> I had to write all of this out to figure it out, fuck. This was supposed to be a drabble! What the fuck!

Sometimes you had to wonder if the words "roller derby" were somehow synonymous with the phrase "really gay polycule". There had to be some kind of correlation, right? Maybe? Or maybe your sample size was too small because everyone you could possibly use for it was technically in the same polycule. You were reasonably sure. It was getting a hell of a lot harder to keep track of things.

Point of order one: There was some amount of overlap between who you were dating and who all was dating everyone else. You'd already been given a sitdown talk about _not making things aquaward_ by your older sister when she'd started dating...Roxy, you think? And you'd not bothered listening the next two, given semi-simultaneously, when she'd taken up with Vriska _and_ Terezi at the same time. Really, it wasn't your fault! You're a pivot, and the middle of practice was the worst time to have a serious conversation about your datemates. Probably.

It wouldn't be the first time you'd had (or ignored) a convo like that, and you'd bet your best wheels that it wouldn't be the last— _especially_ because you had to juggle Roxy and Roxy's sister, Rose, who was dating Vriska but maybe not Terezi, while Roxy dated _both_ Vriska and Terezi, who were also both dating you, and, like Roxy was, Meenah, too.

So...complicated. You wouldn't put it past any of your datemates to be interested in acquiring more datemates, too, despite the fact that you were well over the maximum number allowed on the track per team. At this rate, you were going to have to start planning for refs! Oh gods you cannot start planning for refs.

Obviously the only rational and viable solution was to date literally everyone in the derby league so that no one could be accused of bias towards you, ever.

Totally rational way to approach things. You're not at _all_ being influenced by the metric fuckton of attractive derby players. And also the general (crazy) attitude and approach to flirting the rest of your polycule had. Who, you? Nope!

(You _knew_ it was a bad idea to name your team the Clover Rollers. It's like you were asking for a semi-hostile takeover of the derby team via polyamorous relationships! And sure, you were totally asking for a polyamorous relationship, but _not like that_.)


End file.
